Gamon Thaksin
Description to be added later... Inspiration If you remember back in SoulCalibur II, we were introduced with the PS2-exclusive guest character that was Heihachi Mishima... who fought without ANY weapons whatsoever! Well, now here's an Epic Blades character who might as well be the closest it has to Heihachi! This is Gamon Thaksin, a wandering Siamese martial artist and master of Phra Chao Muay, which seems like something straight out of Fist Of The North Star. How? Because I made Gamon like a mix of Tien from Ong Baks 2-3 and, of all characters, KENSHIRO! Phra Chao Muay is simply Muay Thai meets Hokuto Shinken because like Hokuto Shinken, Phra Chao Muay strikes can lead to your opponent blowing up into bloody pieces! As for Gamon himself, let's talk about the similaries between him and two characters seperately. Like Tien, Gamon is a martial artist who's village was terrorized by an evil man and he wants that man to pay for what he's done. Like Kenshiro, Gamon is a hero amongst his people who stands up for the defenseless and fights for the good of such people. And if you're an evil motherf*cker and just got yo' ass whooped by Gamon Thaksin, chances are that you are already dead! Thus, he's basically a Siamese Kenshiro! So in a nutsell, this is essentially Ong Bak meets Fist Of The North Star! Bio *'Epic Blades II:' - "Gamon Thaksin was orphaned as a young boy when a cruel warlord massacred his village. Rescued by an old master, Gamon trained in the art of Phra Chao Muay and has since grown into a skilled martial artist and lone warrior now on a quest for vengeance." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Kapan Khlun'' - Gamon shoots an Power Wave like energy, or "lumpran", wave with his kick that hurdles form teh ground at his opponent. *''Lumpran Power Angle'' - He engulfs in lumpran energy rushes towards his opponent with power angled kick. *''Elbow Surge'' - He hit his opponent with a lumpran-engulfed elbow strike. *''Rapid Knees'' - He kneestrikes his opponent in the air. *''Hanuman'' - He uppercuts his opponent with his lumpran-engulfed fists. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''Paed Kha Thalay'' - Gamon does a kneestrike at his opponent, causing him/her to pause. Gamon charges his fists and feet in lumpran energy and then rapidly does a series of punches and kicks at the opponent for four seconds and then charges his right arm, leading to the finishing blow which is hitting his opponent with a strike of his right forearm, causing the opponent to explode into bloody pieces that fly away from Gamon. Quick Death *''Kapan Khlun'' - The opponent is vertically sliced in half. *''Lumpran Power Angle'' - The opponent's torso flies off. *''Elbow Surge'' - The opponent's head flies off. *''Rapid Knees'' - The opponent gets a big gory hole punctured onto his/her torso and his/her inner organs fly out from behind. *''Hanuman'' - Same effect as Elbow Surge. Auto-Slay *''Spine Twister'' - Gamon goes unto his knees and twists his head until it comes loose. Gamon falls dead, which causes the head to separate showing his spinal cord that is still attached to it. Storyline Epic Blades II Trivia * External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-II-Gamon-Thaksin-586126745 Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Male characters Category:Misc. martial arts Category:Muay Thai Category:Thai people Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes